The invention relates to water deflectors and more particularly to a water deflecting rib adhesively fastened to a wall for establishing a boundary wall between wall portions which get wet and those which remain dry.
In most bathing facilities there is a tendancy for water, emanating from a pressurized source, to flow beyond the nearby confines of the area where drains are accessible. Since most urban water supplies provide water pressures of between 20-100 pounds, water spraying from showers and tubs has a kinetic energy sufficient to drive water droplets a considerable distance from their source. Water deflecting structures of the prior art such as tiles having outwardly curved sections often fail to do more than provide a slight obstruction in the path of escaping water. Alternatively, structures meant to be screwed or nailed to a wall often allow water to lodge behind the structure so that a certain amount to wall deterioration is inevitable.